


Burn Me With Your Flame

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2019 World Figure Skating Championships, Angry Sex, Hate Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, World Figure Skating Championships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Nathan doesn't like men, but apparently there's always an exception to every rule. Nathan’s exception is Yuzuru Hanyu.





	Burn Me With Your Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Major Chenyu vibes in Saitama, so of course this was going to happen eventually. I finally caved and wrote this. Look closely for the real OTP (aka Yuzuvier) and you may find it. 
> 
> Please excuse any typos or other mess-ups - English is not my native language and I didn't get a beta for this, so my apologies.

Nathan sneaks in a few minutes for himself before the press conference, so he can watch Yuzuru's freeskate on his phone. Just to see what he's beaten. Watching the program, he's not even sure how he managed to beat that - or rather, he knows, of course, the jumps and the judging, but watching the raw power and intensity of the performance makes Nathan feel like he's 14 again and hero-worshipping Yuzuru Hanyu after he won his first Olympic gold. Watching the program also makes the now familiar tug of attraction coil hotly inside his stomach - that, too, has been a thing since Nathan's teenage years. He doesn't even like men, but apparently there's always an exception to every rule and Nathan’s exception is Yuzuru Hanyu. 

And so when Yuzuru corners Nathan in a hotel hallway, somehow there before Nathan - of course he is there first, Nathan realizes, because he can't just go on the bus with everyone else, they send a car for him and sneak him back to the hotel through the staff entrance, this being Japan, the epicenter of the Hanyu craze - Nathan is surprised, but not in a bad way. 

Those intense eyes focus on him, as if he's the next goal to conquer, and then Yuzuru backs Nathan towards the wall with nothing but the power of that gaze. He keeps a distance between them, one that is a little less than strictly polite, but still giving Nathan space to escape, should he want to. Nathan doesn't move. 

"I want to do things with you," Yuzuru says bluntly and as if it wasn't clear enough which kind of things he means, he lets his eyes sweep over Nathan's body, head to toe, before snapping back to his face again. 

It's not exactly a demand, but it's not a question, either. Still, Nathan knows he's free to say no and step away. Like he possibly could! Nathan feels a flush of heat, as if his whole being was suddenly burning, just by being close to the fire that is Yuzuru. 

"Yes," he says simply. 

"Your room," Yuzuru tells him and then follows Nathan down the corridor. 

The moment the door falls shut behind them, Nathan finds himself pinned against it, Yuzuru's thigh between his as Yuzuru's hands work efficiently at unzipping Nathan's Team USA jacket, slipping it off his shoulders, then yanking his shirt over his head. 

The moment Yuzuru's lips are on his skin, Nathan knows he is lost, 14 again, touching himself in his room to the soundtrack of an Olympic free skate. Only better, so much better, because this is real and the hands that grab at the waistband of his pants are not his own. Yuzuru pulls the pants down, letting the fabric pool around Nathan's ankles, then sinks down to his knees. 

Nathan's legs tremble and he feels like he might just crumble if it wasn't for the slender hand splayed against his abdomen, holding him in place. Yuzuru knows what he's doing, as efficient and effortless and fucking perfect as he is with his skating, and Nathan doesn't know how anyone is ever going to top this. 

He almost lets Nathan come. But at the last moment, Yuzuru pulls his mouth away, licks his lips and stands. "Bed," he instructs Nathan and Nathan goes, shucking off his shoes and pants on the way before lying down on the bed, naked. 

He watches Yuzuru strip with hungry eyes, drinking it all in - the perfect skin of his torso, the impossibly narrow waist, the powerful thighs, the black Kinesio tape still stuck around his right ankle and calf.

"I'll sit on you," Yuzuru says and Nathan stares at him, confused for a moment, because this is not what he had expected. Then the words connect in his brain and he's nodding, his heart beating impossibly faster still. 

Yuzuru pulls a small tube of lube out of his duffel bag and sits on Nathan's thighs, eyes never leaving Nathan's as he preps himself - one, two, three fingers, so efficient and practiced Nathan wonders just how many times he's done this. Then his hands are on Nathan again, sliding along his length and covering it in lube, and Nathan groans and closes his eyes, because it's almost too much. 

"Don't come." Yuzuru's voice sounds almost teasing and indeed, when Nathan forces himself to look, there is a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Okay," Nathan agrees weakly, because saying no to this man is an impossibility.

Then Yuzuru is positioning himself, guiding Nathan in and fuck, this is too much, the tight heat and the perfect vision of his idol panting as he settles down against Nathan. 

Yuzuru stays still for a few heartbeats and Nathan is grateful for that, because he doesn’t think he could handle anything more now, himself. Then he moves, setting a rhythm that is slow at first, then builds and builds before it finally settles in a fast, steady tempo of up and down grind, letting Nathan's dick slide almost all the way out before slamming back in. 

Yuzuru Hanyu fucks the way he skates, with passion and utter dedication, with _abandon_. Nathan can't do anything but bite his lip and focus, fucking focus, because god knows he's not going to let himself come before this is over. It's hard, though, and he feels his control slip, his orgasm inching inevitably closer. He grasps at Yuzuru's thighs, his ass, to try to slow him down, maybe, a little, but Yuzuru slaps his hands away and growls something in Japanese. 

Somehow, Nathan makes it. And if it’s not his name that spills from Yuzuru's lips as he comes, shuddering all around Nathan and taking Nathan with him as he climaxes, Nathan doesn't even care.

This was a gift, one he didn't think he'd ever get and one he knows he didn't deserve, but a gift nevertheless. 

When Yuzuru collects himself shortly after, pulling his clothes back on even though his legs must still feel like jelly, Nathan nearly wants to beg him to stay, to be his for just a while longer, to let him bask in this impossible glory a little more.

But Yuzuru just gives him a polite little bow, a small smirk, and then he's gone, leaving Nathan spent and messed up and aching. That's when Nathan realizes that there is no losing for Yuzuru Hanyu, ever. There is just postponing his sheer and utter victory a bit.


End file.
